


You take the words right out of my mouth

by LightningHaski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Verbal, They don’t need words to talk, i was inspired to write this, they know what the other is thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: They’ve never been much for talking when they’re alone, but they didn’t really need to.Inspired by ‘with the words we leave unsaid (we could build a library)’ by SoloChaos





	You take the words right out of my mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/gifts).



> I think I died at the concert it was so exhilarating and amazing, I want to go back

“Do you-“

“In the cupboard.”

“Where is-“

“Upstairs.”

“Can you-“

“I’ll do it now.”

_Thanks._

“You’re welcome.”

||-//

Josh thinks, _I love you._

“I love you too.” Tyler says.

_You make me happy._

“I’m glad.” Tyler says. _I love your smile._

“I hate my smile.” Josh looks away. _Yours is adorable though._

 _Your smile is cute though_. Tyler thinks. “My teeth are crooked.”

 _Doesn’t mean it’s not adorable_. Josh thinks. “My smile isn’t cute.”

“Yes it does.” Tyler responds. _Yes it is._

Josh smiles. _I love you._

 _I love you too._ Tyler thinks.

||-//

“I can’t find-“

_In the bedroom._

“Why is-“

_It needed to go on._

“Do I-“

_You look beautiful._

“Will you-“

_Don’t worry, I’ll take you._

“What time-“

_11:50._

“Will it-“

_Plenty._

||-//

Josh is away for a few days visiting his parents so Tyler decides to FaceTime him.

“Hey.”

_Hey._

“When are you coming back?”

_Tomorrow._

_I miss you._

“I miss you too.”

_Why do I love you?_

“Because I make you happy.”

_I can’t deny that._

“Because it’s the truth.”

“I hate that you’re right.”

_You don’t really though._

“I know.” _I love you._

“I love you too.”

_Goodnight._

“Goodnight to you too.”

Tylers hangs up and Josh turns to look at his parents who are now giving him a weird look.

“What just happened?” His mom asks.

“I’m so confused.” His dad says.

Josh just looks at them like he doesn’t know what they are talking about. And honestly he has no idea what they’re talking about.

||-//

“How did you two first meet that led to you becoming best friends?” The interviewer asks.

_In a train station._

“We met in a train station.” _It was raining, you didn’t want to go outside._

“It was raining so I didn’t want to go outside.” _You cried because of the thunder._

“The thunder was pretty bad so I started crying.” _You hugged me and told me not to be scared._

“I hugged him and said he didn’t need to be scared.” _We’ve been best friends ever since._

“Yeah.” _And boyfriends even longer._

“Yeah.” _I love you._

_I love you too._

“That was very cute, thank-you.” The interviewer says after a long pause.

||-//

“If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?”

_Yes._

“Okay. If I told you I loved you more than words can describe, what would you say?”

_I love you in a language that no one else can understand._

“Joshua William Dun, I love you.” _Will you marry me?_

“Yes.” _I love you too Tyler Robert Joseph._

They embraced and for the first time in forever everything felt right in the world. They didn’t need words to communicate, they knew what the other wanted or was going to say just by glancing at each other. They have a connection that no one can really understand. And that just makes them all the more perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing the boys being all soft with each other


End file.
